


Объятья

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul





	Объятья

\- Господи, Алиса! - воскликнула Нина, заходя в комнату оборотницы. - Какой у тебя бардак!  
\- Кхм не бардак, а мой собственный порядок, которого ты не видишь, - Алиса спокойно шагала между коробочками, баночками, вазами с растениями.  
Нина неуверенно смотрела на всё это, какой бы аккуратной она себя ни считала, она точно что-нибудь заденет.  
\- Тогда тебе придётся провести меня через весь этот _порядок_ , - она ухватилась за протянутую руку.

Нина проснулась глубокой ночью, морозило ноги.  
Она опёрлась на предплечья. Кошмар, они так и уснули не переодевшись.  
\- Надо перестать болтать до такого позднего времени, - Нина со вздохом щёлкнула пальцами, меняя одежду на пижаму.  
Алиса улыбнулась во сне, устраиваясь поудобнее. Щёки Нина заалели.  
\- Ты моя чудесная, - прошептала она, быстро поцеловав девушку в висок.  
Повалившись обратно, Нина нежно обняла Алису.  
К сердцу.  
И навсегда.


End file.
